PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 24: The Play-Requiem for a Blanket
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Linus's blanket gets destroyed surprisingly not by Lucy, but by a rogue wood chipper. Linus goes through extreme withdrawal symptoms. Schroeder is suffering some anxiety of his own, as the clock quickly grows closer to time for the Christmas show, he has already had "divas" read him the riot act, folks whose performances weren't ready, and constant invasions from Snoopy.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 24: The Play-Requiem for a Blanket

**CHAPTER 1: WOOD CHIPPER-1; LINUS-0**

Charlie Brown, Frieda, Linus, and Eudora were leaving Joe's Café and was heading back to Charlie Brown's house to study and, in Linus's case, to start another tutoring session with Sally. Frieda, in particular, had been rehearsing for the upcoming Christmas show. Charlie Brown's cousin, Trevor B. hadn't gave a definitive answer to if he would perform as a special guest yet. Plus, Snoopy continued to try to get into the show thinking it was his big break, but Schroeder wasn't having any of it. With Lucy as his main lieutenant, Snoopy was going to have a hard time getting in, as she had even less patience for the mischievous beagle than her boyfriend. To say that Charlie Brown had his hands full as of late would have been the mother of all understatements.

As the kids walked down the street, Linus asked, "How is Sally coming in her studies, Charlie Brown?"

"With you tutoring her, she has improved a lot," said Charlie Brown. "She doesn't bug me to do her homework for her like she used to. She's been doing her own work, and Michael's been helping her, as well."

"She's come a long way from where she was, for sure," added Frieda.

"That's great," said Linus with a smile.

"I've been helping, as well," said Eudora. "While I'm admittedly not the smartest girl in the world, I have been working with her to the best of my abilities."

"As far as the show goes, that's been a nightmare," Charlie Brown sighed. "Frieda here has been working hard to get her performance right, not to mention me trying to keep Snoopy out of the auditorium, but he keeps sneaking in somehow. I may have to get some of the guards close the doors and guard them during the rehearsals. Trying to keep Schroeder calm is a task in itself. Even Lucy hasn't been as crabby, and I expect her to be the first one to blow, but Schroeder somehow has beaten her to the punch."

"The day someone else is crabbier than Lucy is the day the world starts to turn topsy-turvy!" said Linus.

"I think poor Schroeder has bitten off more than he can chew," said Frieda. "I feel sorry for the poor guy."

The kids kept walking when a burst of wind almost swept them off their feet. Charlie Brown grabbed Frieda to keep her from falling over.

"Thank you, baby," she said, and then kissed him.

"It's really windy out here," said Eudora. "I almost lost my hat."

"We better be careful," added Linus. "If we're not careful, we could lose something like…" Before he could finish his sentence, his blanket flew out of his hand by a gush of wind.

"MY BLANKET! Quick! Everyone try to grab my blanket!" And the kids ran after the blanket. It flew down the street and landed on the edge of a wood chipper.

"Uh oh!" said Charlie Brown. "Let's grab it before…" Before they could reach it, the blanket fell in the chipper and started to shred it to bits. Linus turned pale. One tiny bit of his blanket fell to his feet. It was completely destroyed.

"I'm sorry, babe," said Eudora, comforting her boyfriend.

"We all are, Linus," added Charlie Brown.

Before anyone could react, Linus suddenly rose up and screamed to the heavens.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!"

Charlie Brown, Frieda, and Eudora escorted a distraught Linus to his house. Charlie Brown said, "I'll tell Sally that you got sick all of the sudden and had to cancel the session."

"Thank you, Charlie Brown," Linus said, meekly.

"Look after him, Eudora," said Frieda.

"I will, guys," assured Frieda. "Talk to you later." And Eudora escorted Linus into his house, and Charlie Brown and Frieda left. Once inside, Lucy immediately greeted Linus and Eudora.

"Linus, you better hide that blanket of yours," Lucy said without missing a beat. "Our blanket-hating grandmother is here and she's been waiting to take your blanket ever since she arrived."

"She's too late, Lucy," Linus said, starting to cry. "The wind blew my blanket out of my hand, and it fell into…" Linus started bawling at that moment.

"What's the matter with him, Eudora?" asked a confused Lucy.

"You know how windy it is today?" said Eudora. "Well we were coming back from Joe's when the wind blew Linus's blanket out of his hand. Unfortunately, it fell into a wood chipper, which tore it to pieces."

"Oh no!" said Lucy. "As much as I wanted him to give up the blanket, I never would have destroyed it. At the very least, I probably would have put it in the attic and saved it for when Linus had kids of his own when he grew up."

"Well, my kids won't be getting it now," said Linus. "I might as well tell grandma what happened to it. I know she'll be the only one jumping for joy at the news." And Linus trudged in to talk to his grandmother.

"You better leave for now, Eudora," said Lucy. "With our grandmother here and Linus in his current state, it's going to be a long evening."

"I understand, Lucy," said a sad Eudora. "I'll call him later. Look after him, will you?"

"Of course." Eudora then left to go home. Lucy looked at her brother telling their grandmother that the blanket was destroyed. As much as she hated him dragging around the blanket, she didn't relish in his torture like she used to. Since the death of Python, Lucy had become more compassionate.

**NEXT CHAPTER: INSANITY AT REHEARSAL**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: THE WORLD IS FILLED WITH DIVAS AND PRIMA DONNAS**

Schroeder's day had begun pretty rough. As the kids got to school, with the exception of Linus who was "sick at home", the acts in the show, save for Frieda, started voicing their opinions and what order they should go. One kid who was performing a Christmas-themed magic act thought he should go first, and another kid thought that she should be the marquee act because she was going to belt out a "showstopper". Not to mention the constant interruptions from Snoopy sneaking in to "audition" for the show.

Later at rehearsal, Schroeder and Lucy were going over the set list for the show. Finally, Schroeder announced, "Okay, we got the set list finalized. Sally, you will recite your poem first, then Alan, you will do your magic act, Mariah, you will do your song, Violet and Shermy will do their dance, and finally Frieda, you will sing your number. I am leaving the extra time for a possible surprise act that hasn't been finalized as of yet, but hopeful that they will join the show."

"If there are any questions, now is the time to ask them," added Lucy.

"Why don't I get to go on first?!" asked Alan.

"Why do I have to go first?!" asked Sally.

"How come Miss 'Naturally Curly Hair' over there gets to close the show instead of me?!" ranted Mariah. And those three acts started arguing among each other.

"Oh good grief!" sighed Schroeder. "Everyone's a diva!"

"Relax, baby," said Lucy. "They're just on an ego trip."

"I am fine with the arrangement, Schroeder," said Frieda.

"Us too," added Violet and Shermy.

"Well at least some of you are fine with everything," Schroeder lamented. "It still doesn't make things easier."

Charlie Brown ran up and said, "Schroeder, we have a problem."

"Of course we do!" said Schroeder, his patience running out. "What's going on, Charlie Brown?"

"The props manager went on strike," he replied. "He says he wants more pay."

"NONE OF US ARE GETTING PAID FOR THIS!" screamed Schroeder. 'THIS IS A SCHOOL SHOW, NOT AN OFF-BROADWAY PERFORMANCE!"

"That's what I told him, but he was more stubborn than my sister," Charlie Brown replied.

"I heard that!" retorted Sally, who then turn her attention back to the other performers arguing.

"Anyway, he locked himself in the green room and won't come out," Charlie Brown finished.

"Let me talk to him," said a spent Schroeder.

"If he doesn't fly right, I'll pound him!" threatened Lucy.

Schroeder, Lucy, and Charlie Brown went to the door to the green room. Charlie Brown knocked on the door. "Cedric?" he said. "I got Schroeder here with me. Now can you open the door?"

"NO!" said Cedric. "Unless he's promising me more pay, I'm not opening anything. I'll stay in here until I'm old and gray if I have to!"

"What did I tell you?" said Charlie Brown to Schroeder.

"Okay listen up, you blockhead!" Lucy began from behind the door. "Not only are you not getting any money for this, but neither is the rest of the acts and crew, including Schroeder and myself. All we are getting is extra credit for extracurricular activities. So this temper tantrum ends NOW! Either open this door and get back to work, or I'll pay you with one of my fists! But not before breaking this door down to get to you!"

"She'll do it, too, Cedric," added Charlie Brown. "You don't want to get on Lucy's bad side. Take it from someone who knows."

And Cedric reluctantly came out of the green room. "None of us are getting paid for this?" he asked meekly.

"Not one red cent," said Schroeder. "Now how about getting back to work, huh?"

"Oh all right!" Cedric said, defeated. "I know when I'm licked!" And he went back to work.

"Thanks, Lucy," said Charlie Brown.

"Don't mention it, Charlie Brown," said Lucy with a smile. "Sometimes you gotta get tough with these grunt workers." After calming down the acts who were arguing, the rest of rehearsal went on without a hitch.

**NEXT CHAPTER: WITHDRAWAL SYMPTOMS**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: MOURNING**

After the rehearsal at school, Charlie Brown and Frieda walked with Lucy and Rerun to see how Linus was doing. Lucy was actually worried about her brother. While he went through blanket withdrawals before when she tried to break him of the habit, it was never as bad as it was now. She had told her friends that he was convulsing and even had cold chills. While she was glad that he could finally be free of it, she was also concerned about his mental state.

"Come on in, gang," said Lucy. "You may be shocked at how Linus looks right now. Though maybe he does look normal. We'll see when we get in the den." Once they entered the den, they saw Linus looking sad and going through a photo album. There were pictures of him and his blanket during different moments in his life. He also remembered many memories with his blanket like when he used it to beat back the bullies Slim, Shorty, and Bucky at Camp Remote, or when he used it to save Violette's life when he, Charlie Brown, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Snoopy, and Woodstock all went to France on Foreign Exchange, or when he got it back from Charlie Brown when he and Snoopy went to New York City where Charlie was in the National Spelling Bee. He just sighed as tears flowed from his eyes at every picture.

_Memories, pressed between the pages of my mind_

_Memories, sweetened through the ages just like wine_

_Quiet thought come floating down_

_And settle softly to the ground_

_Like golden autumn leaves around my feet_

_I touched them and they burst apart with sweet memories_

_Sweet memories_

_Of holding hands and red bouquets_

_And twilight trimmed in purple haze_

_And laughing eyes and simple ways_

_And quiet nights and gentle days with you_

_Memories, pressed between the pages of my mind_

_Memories, sweetened through the ages just like wine_

_Memories, memories_

_Of holding hands and red bouquets_

_And twilight trimmed in purple haze_

_And laughing eyes and simple ways_

_And quiet nights and gentle days with you_

_Memories, pressed between the pages of my mind_

_Memories, sweetened through the ages just like wine_

_Memories, memories, sweet memories_

_Memories, memories_

"Linus?" Charlie Brown began.

"Oh, hi Charlie Brown, Frieda," Linus greeted sadly.

"How are you feeling, hun?" asked Frieda.

"Lousy," Linus said bluntly. "My blanket is gone forever. Mom even refused to buy a replacement, saying that I'm old enough now that I don't need to have another one. And I did promise that once mom said it was time for me to get rid of it, I'd do so. So, as much as it pains me, and because of that stupid wood chipper, I'm keeping my promise." He looked over at Lucy. "I know you must be happy to see that I'm no longer with the blanket."

"You know, Linus," Lucy began, "no one wanted you to be rid of that blanket more than me, well maybe except for grandma, but I never hoped that it would be destroyed in that fashion. In fact, as I got older, I hoped that you would give it up but still save it for your kid or kids you would have when you got to be a grownup."

"Well that's a little comforting," sighed Linus. "As I said, I'm keeping my promise because mom said it was time for me to go on without a blanket. I may be out of it for a while. I asked Sally's boyfriend, Michael, to fill in for me with her tutoring while I go through this. Give me about a week tops."

"Okay, Linus," said Charlie Brown. "I do hope you get through this. And if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to call me."

"Good ol' Charlie Brown," Linus said with a weak smile.

"You take care of yourself, Linus," said Frieda, who then gave him a friendly kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks guys," he said. "I'll see you around." And Charlie Brown and Frieda left. Lucy looked at her younger brother.

"You know something, Linus?" she began.

"What's that?"

"I think after you get past this, you'll be okay. And just think of how much better you'll feel not having to depend on your blanket for security."

"I can only hope, Lucy."

**NEXT CHAPTER: DANCING DOGS**

"**Memories" **written by Donald Baldwin, Jeffrey Bowen, and Kathy Wakefield

© Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE DAISY HILL DANCERS!**

The following day, Schroeder and the rest of the kids were back at rehearsals. He was calmed down but still dealing with problematic acts that think they should have been the marquee act. No matter how many times he told them there was no marquee act, Schroeder was bombarded by prima donnas. He decided to let Lucy take some control of the situation. Since people feared stoking her wrath, they fell in line with her direction.

Schroeder and Charlie Brown were talking backstage about what was going on with Linus. He was also concerned about his well-being.

"How's Linus doing after what happened with his blanket, Charlie Brown?" he asked.

"Still depressed, Schroeder," Charlie Brown replied. "I hope he makes it out of this funk okay."

"Me too," Schroeder agreed. Just then, the boys heard a racket from the other side of the stage. One of the boys who worked security ran up to Schroeder and Charlie Brown.

"Chief!" he said to Schroeder. "The beagle! He's back! And he brought some company this time!"

And the boys looked to see Snoopy with his brothers, Andy and Olaf.

"Your dog is going to be the death of me, Charlie Brown," groaned Schroeder.

"Not if he kills me first," Charlie Brown responded with a sigh.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" shouted Lucy. "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GET IT THROUGH THAT FUZZY NOGGIN OF YOURS THAT **NO DOGS** ARE PART OF THIS SHOW?!"

Snoopy and his brothers just ignored her. Woodstock, who was with them, pulled out a boom box and started to play some 1940s jazz music. The three beagles started to tap dance to the music. A livid Lucy walked up towards the boys.

"Charlie Brown, can't you do something about that dog of yours?!" she ranted. "He's going to ruin this show with his antics!"

"According to him, his star won't be denied, unfortunately," said Charlie Brown. "I was thinking, why not add him to the show? That way he won't continue to interrupt our rehearsals all the time. Maybe make him a hype man, or hype beagle, in this case."

"Are you crazy?!" said Lucy. "How in the world are we going to have a dog or multiple dogs in our show?!"

"Wait a minute!" said Schroeder all of the sudden. "Charlie Brown might be on to something, Lucy. If we keep kicking him out, he'll just come back with some other act and it won't ever stop. If we make him part of the show, we can keep him in line."

"Exactly," agreed Charlie Brown. "We'll let him get the audience going, and then the real show will start!"

"Sometimes, Charlie Brown, you can be a real blockhead," Lucy began. "But sometimes, you can be pretty smart and crafty, too! Okay, I'm on board. How about you, sweetie?"

"I'm in," Schroeder simply said. "Now get that crazy dog over here so I can talk to him." And Charlie Brown went over to his dog to chat.

"Snoopy," he began. "Schroeder wants to see you. Don't worry, he's not going to kick you out again; he just wants to work with you at making you a part of this program." And Snoopy cautiously went over to where Schroeder and Lucy were.

"Listen, you crazy beagle," said Schroeder. "Every day, since we started doing rehearsals for this show, you've been trying to get into the act. Well I have a proposal for you. If I let you into this show, and I make you the hype man, er, beagle for the program, will you agree to stop interrupting our rehearsals? I will include your brothers to help out as well."

Snoopy thought about it, and then gave Schroeder a salute. "I think that's a 'yes', Schroeder," said Charlie Brown.

"All right," Schroeder sighed. "What I will have you and your brothers do is warm up the audience before the show begins. You will work on your routine at your place, and NOT HERE. When the day of the show comes, THEN you will do your thing here. Are we agreed?" And Snoopy and his brothers nodded.

"Good, now if you'll excuse us, we need to continue." And Snoopy and his brothers left the auditorium on their own.

"Wow!" said Lucy. "I never thought they would agree to those terms."

"Well I think all they wanted was a place, any place, in the show," Charlie Brown responded.

"I'm just glad this craziness is over," said Schroeder. Just then, Sally walked up to the group.

"Hey director," she said. "My wings need to be dried cleaned!"

"Oh good grief!" sighed Charlie Brown.

"You were saying, baby?" said Lucy to Schroeder.

"Point taken!" groaned Schroeder.

**NEXT CHAPTER: LINUS HAS RISEN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: AWAKEN!**

As the weekend arrived, Linus finally got up and out of the house after going through some serious withdrawal symptoms. He had to get used to the fact that his blanket was gone forever. Any other time that Lucy tried to rid him of it and he would go through those same symptoms was different, as he knew there was a chance of him getting his blanket back, but this time was different. There was no coming back for the blanket after getting shredded up. And his mother figured he was old enough so he didn't need his blanket. So Linus had to muddle through and try to get used to not having a blanket to drag around.

Charlie Brown and Frieda were at Ace's Ice Cream Shop when Linus, along with Eudora, walked in. They never thought they'd see him again that soon.

"Hey, Linus," greeted Charlie Brown. "How are you feeling?"

"As good as I can, I guess," sighed Linus. "I made it through the withdrawal, anger, and depression. Now I'm working on the acceptance. Lucy has even been supportive, and she was one of the main people who wanted me rid of my blanket. I could have gone without my grandmother jumping for joy at the news, however. Even Lucy didn't go there."

"Well I'm glad you're doing better, hun," said Frieda.

"Thanks," said Linus.

"I'm keeping him company so he's not alone," said Eudora. "My baby needs me right now."

"Well I'm glad you're staying with him, Eudora," Charlie Brown replied. "Linus will need all the help he can get if he's going to get through this. And we already offered any help he may need, as well."

"Thanks, Charles," said Eudora. "We both appreciate it." And they joined Charlie Brown and Frieda to talk a little while.

Elsewhere, Snoopy and his brothers Andy and Olaf, were practicing their routine at Snoopy's house. Sally walked in with three supper dishes.

"Hey," she started. "Your owners wanted me to feed you guys some lunch since all of you have been added to the show." She placed them down by the beagles.

"I just hope your act doesn't pre-empt mine!" Sally retorted, then walked back towards the house.

"She doesn't like dogs too much, does she?" asked Andy through his thoughts.

"She's always been a bit hotheaded," Snoopy replied. "I don't see how the round-headed kid puts up with her, even if she is his sister."

"Maybe she should eat more ice cream," suggested Olaf. And the dogs ate their lunch.

A little while later, Linus was walking by himself. He had walked Eudora home and he wanted to be alone with his thoughts for a while. He wondered if he could go through the rest of childhood without his blanket. He was worried that he was becoming like an addict, and his blanket was the drug of choice. While he missed his blanket, he was determined to try to live life without it.

"I miss my blanket," Linus thought to himself. "I'll never see it again. But I can't go get a replacement, either. Maybe this was a sign. That I need to get through life without it. I can't drag a blanket behind me for the rest of my life. I will do this. I'll make Lucy proud, I'll make my friends proud, I'll even make my blanket-hating grandmother proud. I can and will get past this. I know it won't be easy, but I am determined to try."

**THE END**


End file.
